


New member of the Study Board

by Clexaaiseverything (TheFriendlyChip)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, POV Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyChip/pseuds/Clexaaiseverything
Summary: A fluffy-ish smut I wrote in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep and the fic insisted for me to write it.Lexa and Clarke Modern AU setting.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa rushes out of her apartment with her bag in one hand and her to-go coffee in the other. She had signed up for way too many things this weekend and she's paying the price now. The study board meeting begins in half an hour and she haven't even read today's agenda. 

"Dammit!" she mutters as she spills coffee on her newly bought blazer. She didn't even have time to check herself in the mirror but prays to God (or whoever listens) that her hair is cooperating with her today. 

Almost breathless she enters the meeting room with only one minute left before it starts. Everyone, including her most respected professors, is nodding politely in her direction as she finds her seat

Lexa looks around. The seating is different than usual and soon she discovers why. An unknown blonde is sitting at the end of the meeting table. She looks beautiful, withn playful blue eyes, a mysterious smirk and an attitude which Lexa can't figure out just yet. She tries to establish eye-contact with the new girl but is soon interrupted by Tom, the man in charge of the meeting. 

"I'm not gonna be able to concentrate for this one.." Lexa thinks for herself as she start to wonder where this girl comes from. Lexa didn't attend the last meeting where she probably was introduced. A new challenge, maybe? 

\-- 

*Left, left, left, left, right, left, left* 

Lexa doesn't even know why she's on Tinder. She believes it's a shallow place, for shallow people who doesn't know how to socialize in the real world. Her friend Anya created the account for her because she apparently doesn't 'socialize enough' and 'need to move on'. Lexa broke up with her ex-girlfriend slash it's complicated, Costia. They had been dating on/off for almost half a year, and Lexa hasn't really been seeing anyone else since Costia moved away. It's been 7 months now so maybe it's time for trying something different. 

Now a bearded guy shows up. Should she maybe expand her horizons? Lexa thought he looked kinda cute with a beard, semi-long brown hair and he looks like he works out. Nah.. he would probably disappoint just like the other guys she's been with. 

*Left, left, left, right, left, right, right..* Oh, wait!! Isn't that the mysterious blonde? *Right* 

"It's a match!"

Okay-okay. It's happening. What do you write when you've actually kinda met, but not really? Lexa decides to just play it cool. 

"haha, that's fun 'meeting' you here :). I didn't get to introduce myself at the study board meeting. I'm Lexa. Btw I love the fact that you have a picture of Gina Linetti. Absolute favorite character besides Amy!" 

"Oh hi Lexa ;). Nice to meet you yeah. I'm Clarke! Also Gina Linetti + Amy is basically me. Like, all the weirdness of Gina plus all the weird authority problems of Amy" 

"I like that combo. Ohh, authority problems. How does it feel being surrounded by professors then? I mean. Can you even breathe ;)?? How are you still alive... That's the real questions here.." 

"Seriously though, yeah it's awful sometimes.. Eh, which kind of TV-shows do you watch besides Brooklyn 99?"

Okay, she wants to continue a seemingly random conversation. That's nice, she guesses? Ugh, it's been to long since Lexa had been in the game. 

"I like Xena, Supergirl, Wynonna Earp and so on. I mean if it's just a bit queer, you've got me hooked. What about you? What makes you tick?"

"For me it's a lot of Doctor Who, Harry Potter and Star Wars. I'm also a huge Disney nerd.....!" 

"Which Disney movie is your favorite then, Clarke? ;)" 

Lexa had never (!) tried to flirt over Disney movies but okay.. Everything goes at this point.

"I think my favorites are the most recent remakes of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. As a kid, though, I really liked Pocahontas and Dumbo. Dumbo is tricky because it's super racist though.." 

Ah, a woman who actually cares about stuff like this. This is going much better than expected. They both continue to chat about how problematic Disney can be for a few hours, until Clarke writes: 

"Hey, would you want to do a movie plus brownies and ice cream night?"

Wait, what.... Is that code for sex? Lexa doesn't quite know. She has heard of Netflix and chill but does that count between two girls? Is brownies, movies and ice cream the same? What if she just wants to do it as friends. What should Lexa do?

Okay-okay, keep it cool again. She says yes to the ice cream night with fingers crossed that it means something more. She could definitely need a bit of affection and Clarke is both beautiful and intelligent. What could possibly go wrong? 

\-- 

A few days later, Lexa is standing naked in her bathroom trying to decide which perfume she's gonna wear. Masculine or feminine? Flowerish or more musky? Ugh. This is the part she *didn't* miss about the dating life. So many decisions.

She chooses the in-between. Fresh, but not too sweet, masculine but not too rough. Okay, here we go. On with the calvin klein underwear, red flannel, tight black jeans and a grey cap. A bit mascara, some mousse for the hair to get the curls out, a bit of chapstick for soft lips and she's all set.

Just in time it seems because then there's a knock on the door. Palms sweaty, unable to fully control her breathing, Lexa opens the door for the blonde.

"Hi and welcome.. " Lexa says, not able to think of any other salute in the moment. 

"Hi.. Thank you! And here you go!" Clarke responds, handing out a bottle of white wine. 

Alcohol. That's probably a good idea, Lexa thinks for herself. Hopefully Clarke is just as nervous as Lexa is.  
She looks at the blonde's outfit: A light blue t-shirt with a dark grey bumper jacket over it, tight grey jeans and black All Star sneakers. Simple, but yet so hot. Lexa couldn't quite figure out how that was possible. Clarke's hair was framing her boobs perfectly and Lexa couldn't get her eyes away from the cleavage. Dammit, why had it been so long? 

"..uh, . Please. Come inside. Should we open your bottle already?" She asked, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Clarke replied, seemingly just as relieved at the proposal as Lexa felt. 

\-- 

They watched Ex Machina together as Lexa could feel her buzz coming. Clarke had her hand at Lexa's thigh, nuzzling as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lexa buried her hands in Clarke's hair as she tried to focus on the movie. The lovely smell of the blonde made it a bit difficult to concentrate. Clarke moved her head in Lexa's direction, craving the affection. A small sigh escaped her lips and Lexa could already feel the warmth between her legs. 

Clarke took her hand and kissed it, whereas Lexa answered by kissing the top of her forehead. 

"Is this okay?" Clarke asked carefully. 

"Yes. I'm very content about this" Lexa replied, her voice only shaking a little. 

"Should we watch another movie? I feel like we have to pay waay too much attention to this." 

"No-no, it's fine. I can listen to the movie as well." Lexa said that, but she wasn't really sure. Clarke seemed much more interesting than the 4th session of the AI, Ava getting tested for her human abilities.

Clarke's fingers traced Lexa's tattoos on her under arm, moving further up to her neck and then turning her head towards her own. Lexa froze for a second, realizing that they were about to kiss. Holy shit, this is happening already. She couldn't believe it.

Clarke pressed her lips against hers, soft as a peach. Lexa opened her mouth a little, letting Clarke's tongue inside. 

Shifting in position and dominance, the kiss is playful and passionate, leaving them both breathless and heated. 

Lexa shakily pauses the kiss and looks Clarke in the eyes. Green meets blue. They take a moment to look at each other, Lexa's heart racing.

They kiss again. This time it's more confident, knowingly. Clarke's tongue tries to deepen the kiss, making it even more wet and turning Lexa on. She can't be quiet anymore and a small moan escapes her lips. She burries her hands in her blonde hair, receiving a moan in return from Clarke.

"Should we take this to the bed?" Lexa asks between kisses, with a smirk. 

Clarke doesn't answer but drags Lexa by her hand, pushes her down on the bed and starts taking off her clothes.

As she takes off her t-shirt, Lexa admires Clarke's body. The perfect mix between a toned stomach and the softness of a female body. Lexa's eyes find her breasts, wiggling as Clarke tries to get her bra off. 

"Here, let me help", Lexa offers, snipping it off in one move. 

"Impressive, Lexa." Clarke smirks. Lexa don't know why but Clarke complimenting her skills sends a spark through her entire body. 

She can't keep her hands off her body anymore and starts to kiss her again, more impatient than ever. Lexa craves all of Clarke, more than she had ever craved anyone before. She tries to pin her down, but get surprised by Clarke turning her over and placing her underneath her naked body. Ok-ay, she wants to switch. Lexa doesn't mind.

"I hope you don't bruise easily.." Clarke whispers, before traveling down Lexa's body towards her center..


	2. 2: Organic, you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually go to sleep but the fic kept bugging me so now I have to finish it, goddammit. ;)   
> I didn't have time to spell check or anything so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. /L.

Clarke's hair tickles Lexa's stomach as she's slowly moving down, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the way. This feels so good, Lexa thinks as she buries he fingers in the blonde curls, impatiently trying to speed up the process.

"Uh, uh, not so fast. I will decide when I fuck you." Clarke teases with a hint of dominance in her voice. Lexa's center immediately turns soaking wet. This is so hot. She can't believe they've just met. This feels so natural. 

She nervously nods and whispers "O-okay- you're in charge." 

Clarke suddenly turns up her head, eyes locked on hers with a serious look on her face. "Are you okay with me doing this?" 

"Y-yes." Lexa stammers, surprised by her own submissiveness. "This is just.. New territory for me." 

She shifts her body a bit, unsure of what to do with herself. 

A hint of a smile comes across Clarke's face as she asks calmly, "Is this a subtle way for you to tell me that you're a virgin?" 

Lexa couldn't help but laugh. God knows she's anything but a virgin by now, but judging from her behaviour tonight, it's not weird that she would seem to be so. "Ha ha, no I'm not at all. The thing is, Clarke, I'm usually the one in charge. You've taken me quite by the surprise but.. I think I like it already. I mean, my body definitely does" she replies with a wink, trying to show just a bit of confidence assuring her that everything is in fact okay. 

That seemed to be answer enough for her, since Clarke is now resuming her actions to Lexa's unanticipated fortune.

\--

Clarke, now sitting at the end of the bed with Lexa's center in front of her is examining the body, as if she was looking at her greatest treasure. Then she reaches behind her in her carried bag where she picks up a lube. 

"Oh, you came prepared, I see?" Lexa smiles. "Yeah, too bad I didn't bring my strap-on, though. I didn't want to shock you to begin with. At least this lube is organic. "

"Organic, you say? Damn, Clarke, you keep surprising me in the weirdest of ways. I mean it actually does-oh....Fuck, that feels so good." Her rambling is interrupted by a sudden cold feeling, followed by added pressure around her clit and her talking is replaced by small, consistent moans. 

Lexa could tell that Clarke was experienced in this, by the way she knew just were to massage her. Teasingly going back and forth over her clit, Clarke soon made Lexa a whimpering mess.

"Please fuck me, Clarke. I can't take it anymore.." Lexa said, helpless under Clarke's control. She gives in for Lexa's request, letting one finger inside of her and get rewarded with a pleased sigh from the brunette. 

As Clarke, easily, adds another finger inside of Lexa, she leans forward to kiss her deeply, feeling Lexa's craving through her tongue seeking hers. Clarke slips out a moan too, wetness sliding down her inner thighs. 

Lexa tries to reach for Clarke's center as well but Clarke pins her hans down on the bed, on each side of her head. "I told you.. I get to decide who's fucking who here. Now, lay still while I make you cum." 

Pressing her fingers even deeper than before, she starts fucking Lexa rhythmically shifting between a fast and slow pace. The orgasm starts rolling over her body, as cold shivers tickling down her spine, reaching her toes. 

She grabs the sheets, trying to lie still but moaning loader than ever before as she comes. Hard, sweaty and in waves, making her lightheaded and unable to think any coherent thoughts.

As she comes down from her high, she discovers that Clarke now has shifted position, laying next to her, nuzzling her tummy mindlessly. 

"I really enjoy fucking you. You're so beautiful.....  
Is it always this intense for you?" Clarke asks, as she's fiddling with Lexa's right fingertips. 

"I really... Really... Enjoy getting fucked by you. And uhm, sometimes. But not to this extent, no. It's been a while since I was fucked the last time." Lexa admits, wondering why she's being so honest. 

"I was afraid that you were like..Trying to make me happy by faking or overcompensating in any way." Clarke replies, unsure. 

"What? No! I couldn't do that even if I tried. Your fucking.. I mean, it was A+..I wouldn't complain for a round two, even though you still haven't let me return the favor." she purrs, earning a small laugh from Clarke. 

This is so weird but in a nice way. The last couple of women that Lexa has been with has not been this communicative before, during and after sex. Thinking about her complicated relationship with Costia, it seems silly why you would complicate such a simple, beautiful thing such as two people, enjoying each others company. 

Lexa kisses Clarke's hand and the blonde shifts so she can reach her lips. Her lips soft and her kisses affectionate, Lexa can't help but placing herself on top of her, letting her hands slide down towards Clarke's inner thigh. Clarke spreads her legs for her and Lexa can already feel the warmth underneath her. They both moan in-between kisses and those are only getting more and more sloppy by the second. 

She moves her hand from the thigh towards the clit, as she hears a moan from above. "Tell me what to do." she asks. "Keep working around it and add more lube."   
Lexa does as she's asked. 

"Like this?" 

"Y-yeah.. Uhm. UH. Exactly like that." 

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, please do.. Commander." 

Lexa doesn't know where the nickname came from, but a small growl escapes her lips by the sound of Clarke calling her that. 

"Say it to me again." 

"I said.. Fuck me. Hard.. Commander." The last word barely being a whisper, but it was reward enough for Lexa and she gives in, using her fingers to add pressure inside Clarke, aiming for the G-spot. It takes her by surprise as she moves her pelvis up, gasping 'fuck' out loud. "More, please" Clarke whimpers, eyes closed, head falling backwards.   
Lexa obliges, fucking her even harder, faster, Clarke's wetness dripping down from her fingers unto the bed. 

"Yes, yes,- -Right there! Oh my god!" Clarke has lost control of her body, now shaking all over as Lexa places her knee between her legs, getting her even closer into her body. She wants to feel Clarke's movements as she fucks her. Wants to hear her moan in her ear.

She starts biting and kissing her neck, receiving even more whimpers from the blonde who craves her kisses, her being as close as physically possible.   
Reaching climax, shaking in Lexa's arms, she comes suddenly and quickly. 

\--- 

Embarrassed by her own behaviour, she curls into Lexa's neck. "Hey, hey.. Look at me." Clarke looks up, "Don't be ashamed of how you came just because it wasn't in waves like me or something alike. It was astonishing, beautiful, poetic and hot. Just like you. Come here. " She holds her tight, not waiting for an answer. 

"Thank you," Clarke mumbles, buried in Lexa's hair. "Of course" she strokes her back. 

\--

Laying in the bed, content, naked and their pulses slowly getting back to normal they stare up at the ceiling together while mindlessly playing with each others hair.   
It's a comfortable silence between them. A tired, blissful one. 

"You know what?" Clarke is the one who breaks it. 

"No, what?" 

"The way you handled my shame. I've never tried anything alike. Most people often can't comprehend how I can be in control one minute and then completely vulnerable in the next. You're the first person to fully get how I switch." she replies, her eyebrows wrinkled a bit. 

"For me it only makes sense" Lexa shrugs, "I could sense from the beginning that there was something about you. You seem like a girl who has been forced to be strong for way too long. Of course you need to have space to be vulnerable as well." 

"Thank you.. Just.. Thank you for understanding." 

\---

Soon after they fall asleep in each others arms for the first time in many nights to come.


End file.
